divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Race
A minority race that was, in general, grouped with the human race. As such, the Sand Race couldn’t compare with the human race in terms of status as a whole. However, to placate the various minority races, the human race had set aside a bit of territory for some of these races. The Sand Race was one of these lucky races. They weren’t wanderers like the Cliff Race, and they had a section of territory belonging all to themselves called the Lonely Swan Ramparts, located in Island Abyss. Pall was the ruler over this piece of land. In other words, he was the ruler of the entire Sand Race. The Sand Race required very few resources. They could survive off of just a bit of water. Even in the most barren environments, they could survive, and their tenacity for survival was astounding. In the 1200th year of Long Sang Country, Long Sang Country invaded the Sand Race and forced a peace treaty with the leader of the Sand Race. The Sand Race would acquiesce to the human race, and in exchange they would leave the Sand Race a refuge for survival. That place was the Lonely Swan Ramparts. The Sand Race appeared similar to humans, but their skin was extremely coarse and relatively dark in tone. The biggest difference between them and the human race was that they had two small whiskers in the back of their heads. These small whiskers were their sixth sense, allowing them to sense earth-type Origin Energy and utilize it. As such, the Sand Race were inherently talented in controlling the earth. They didn’t need any wind to conjure up frighteningly powerful sandstorms, and they could create sand soldiers, sand shields, etc. The Sand Race were naturally violent and belligerent. Having grown up in harsh circumstances, where resources were very hard to come by, they were taught to not be afraid of killing and forcefully seizing those precious resources. The Sand Race had been one of the biggest sources of headache for the human race. Even now, their interactions with the Sand Race were conducted very gingerly. Not many camel beasts could pass through the Abyss Island. The most exceptional ones were the Camel Wolf, Sand Rhinoceros, and the Large-Crowned Flying Serpent. Camel Wolfs were good at taking people. They were very comfortable to ride, and the Sand Race calvary sometimes used them as mounts. Sand Rhinoceri were extremely patient, but also extremely slow, making them good for carrying cargo. The Large-Crowned Flying Serpent could bring people through the Abyss Island very easily because of its flying abilities, but it was much more expensive, and its strength was relatively low. When the Ferocious Race was pressuring the human's borders, the emperor helplessly signed an agreement with the Sand Race in order to mobilize more troops against the Ferocious Race. He agreed to a pact of nonaggression, and the Island Abyss would be controlled by the Sand Race. Now humans have the issue of the rise of a kingdom within another kingdom. The Sand Race people rely on this excuse of autonomy to do as they please in an overbearing manner on territory belonging to humans.